Anything, Nothing and Everything
by AnnaKendrick Fan
Summary: Cat and Robbie's secret relationship starting during the breakfast bunch until the end of the show. R&R? Im not good at summaries, story is better! :D
1. The Breakfast Bunch

**I am really excited because I posted my first story the other day and within 12hours I had a review saying that it was a good story and I got a postcard from my sister who is living in France for the next 8months because she got a job and I got her room (the attic) XD anyways back to this story:**

**Summary: Everyone knows what happened between Cat and Robbie during 'the breakfast bunch' but what you don't know is what happened when the cameras weren't on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious blah, blah, blah. I do not own the characters or the episodes mentioned blah, blah, blah. My thoughts based on someone else's ideas, Damn I wish I was Dan Schneider. **

You all know what happened when Robbie walked into the library wearing a white shirt that nobody knows where it came from and his dark brown afro straightened making him look less geeky and more handsome. Cat was improving her drawing of the astronaut when she heard the door open and close, her eyes looked up from her drawing for less than a second to see who had entered the room, they looked down again only to look back up at her friend with her big brown eyes filling with lust.

As the teenagers climbed across the tables her eyes turned from lustful to loving. Nobody saw what happened after Robbie tapped her nose in an extremely adorable yet flirtatious way. They slowly climbed off of the tables and walked towards each other before Robbie pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately then he gently held her hand in his and made their way up to the room where they had both shared the experience of their first taco.

No words were said as he lead her the the large couch. His arm travelled around her shoulder as her arms snaked round his torso locking her into a cuddle on his chest. "So, what happens now?" Cat was the first to talk. His lips slowly touched her forehead before he replied. "I don't know Cat but I just wanna let you know, I haven't kissed many girls before but after today I know that I definitely don't wanna kiss any girls apart from you". Robbie looked down embarrassed but the young red heads arms unlocked from around him to lift his head so his eyes are staring straight into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

She leaned forward and let her lips melt on his for a few seconds before pulling away. "That is probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. Robbie, you are my best friend, and this... this is new and exciting. I have never felt like this before and I don't want this feeling with anyone else, I don't care what everyone else thinks but I want to give us a chance". Her eyes never left his but he can feel her hand trembling on his cheek because of how nervous she is.

His soft hand moves up to her trembling had on his cheek as she waits for his reply. Robbie slowly moves her hand and kisses it softly but reassuringly before replying. "I don't care what everyone else thinks either but if we are going to do this I wanna keep it just between us".

"Why?"

"Because, its no one else's business what we do. We will tell people eventually but I just wanna make sure that this will work out first, do you understand?"

Cat thought about it for a short moment and agreed with her new boyfriends plan.

The new secret couple heard footsteps outside of the room and quickly separated when Tori walked through the door telling them that it is 3 o'clock and detention is over before she walked back out of the room to retrieve her phone from the box in the other room. Cat and Robbie, or 'Cabbie' as I can now call them, looked at each other both feeling the rush from almost being caught already and burst out laughing at the fact that their friend was oblivious to the new couple.

They walked out of school waving goodbye to the panda from Keenan Thompson's party then to their friends before stopping at his bike where she took his hand in hers and seductively placed a piece of green gum, which she had been chewing, into his hand. She looked into his eyes once again then let his hand go before skipping away. Robbie couldn't help but stair after her whilst lifting his hand to place his girlfriends gum in his mouth before mounting his bike and happily riding away with Rex sat in the basket looking forward to the next time he can see Cat.

Cat skipped across the car park towards her brother who was waiting in his trashed convertible, a huge smile plastered across her face as she climbed in the car giving her brother a hug and a peck on the cheek. Her brother just smiled and drove out of school while she looked out onto the street only to see Robbie peddling home smiling as wide as her. She couldn't help but laugh as he nearly fell off of his bike when he saw he n tried waving.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder what the future will bring to them, she was so lost in thought that she didn't realise she was home until her brother attacked her into a huge hug, asking her why she is so cheery this afternoon. A question to which she replied "I cant tell, its a secret"

**I cant believe this is my** **second story, I also cant believe how long it takes to write these stories as well. I was watching the episode (BTW 'the breakfast bunch' is my fave ep) then watched the episodes after and they don't show what happened to Cat and Robbie so this story is basically what I think should of happened. Let me know if you want me to continue this as a multi-chapter story showing Cabbie's thoughts during the episodes which follow this.**

**Also I don't know how good this has turned out because I was listening to Ed Sheeran, Carly Rae Jepson and N-Dubz when writing this and music always makes me confused when writing so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Ariana fan XD (Sarah/ Gertrude lol)**

**xoxo**


	2. The Gorilla Club

**Hey guys, long time since I wrote anything but I have had a busy summer. First it was my birthday then my mums then my extremely annoying/ very blonde cousin, Chelsea was staying with me but she left about an hour ago so I thought I would attempt to do a chapter before I get my GCSE results tomorrow... help me! Haha, only joking I am quite smart at times :) sometimes during school lol.**

**The last chapter of this was based on the breakfast bunch so I will try and attempt the gorilla club episode as best I can. Cat will be very OOC in this story, Robbie will be a little but not too much and I don't know if I will put Rex in this, let me know if I should.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, if I did it would not be ending yet but at least my celebrity lesbian crush is getting a spin off show XD cant wait for that, hehe.**

Cat slowly opened the door to Sikowitz classroom looking for Robbie, her secret boyfriend. They have been together for a couple of weeks and are really happy together, the young couple still have not told the the group about their relationship, but their friends have noticed a slight change in the two however nobody has figured out what is going on.

Anyway, Cat made her way into the room after she saw Tori attempting to act like an angry teenager.

"You wanna know what makes me sick?" The half latina shouts from on stage, reading from a script.

The redhead interrupts Tori's scene while moving towards a seat with a purple, stuffed giraffe in her hands, "Is it eating tuna fish on a Ferris wheel?" The barefoot teacher looks at her weirdly, "because I did that once and I threw up on a bird."

Cat is quickly shushed by Sikowitz and allows Tori to begin acting again. Once again, Tori fails at acting like a troubled teen causing Cat and Sikowitz to bust into a fit of laughter causing a conversation about how Tori does not take risks resulting in Sikowitz having his pants around his ankles and 'Mr. Purple' being thrown out of the window followed by a screaming Cat trying to save her toy. Tori storms out of the room leaving the hippie teacher stood in the middle of the room holding a coconut, pants still on the floor.

Playing poker that evening, Cat made sure she is sitting in a certain seat so she wouldn't get caught sending flirty looks to Robbie. Somehow Jade has conned André and Robbie into doing the 'hammer dance' whenever she says and Tori, trying to take risks, forces the group to take her to the gorilla club. Sometime in the middle of this Trina has a large box containing extremely high heals thrown at her face and the gang wondering about her 'obsession' with butts.

The next afternoon, Robbie has decided not to go to the gorilla club out of fear of getting hurt. He is sitting on his couch with his girlfriend's head on his lap looking up at him. "Please Robbie. Come with us tonight, it wont be fun without you!" Cat pleads for him to go but he still refuses. "Please baby, I really want you to come." She pouts and stares at him with her mesmerising brown eyes. He runs his fingers through her velvet hair and sighs, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but I just don't want to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt either but you really want to go so I'm not going to stop you."

Cat slowly lifts her head and moves so she is next to him with her head on his shoulder, his arm automatically wraps around her, pulling her closer.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah, cutie?"

"You know I'm gunna be careful. André and Beck are gunna be there. And I wont do anything too dangerous."

He smiles softly and kisses the side of her head, "I know that baby, but promise me one thing?"

"Whaty?"

Robbie chuckles at her reply before answering, "Ring me when you get home so I know that you're still alive."

Cat giggles then removes her head from his shoulder and leans in to kiss him gently and pulls away smiling.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Robbie. Guess what?" The tiny redhead asks flirtatiously.

"What?"

"I'm alive! Hehe I went on the giant bunny and the balls of pain and I didn't get hurt!"

"Cat, two things. One: I'm glad you're alive and safe. And two: why did you go on any of the things there?"

"I'm sorry Robbie but I just wanted to have a go. Forgive me?"

"Always, my red velvet cupcake." He knew this would make her laugh and was right as he smiled when he heard her giggling on the other end of the phone.

They stayed on the phone for three and a half hours that night, talking about anything, nothing and everything.

Robbie stood behind his small girlfriend getting ready to watch Tori try and beat the gorilla when Jade forced him and André to hammer dance so she could see what happens and cheer for the monkey.

After Tori beat the monkey then got attacked by him Trina drove her to the hospital while Robbie had chosen to take a certain little lady home.

His car pulled up outside her house and her turned to her. His hand softly caressing her cheek as they both lean in for a long, passionate kiss. After a few minutes they pull away smiling (and out of breath). "You are getting a lot better at that, babe." She giggles then leans back in to give him a slight peck on the lips, "See you in the morning?"

"Bright and early, cutie pie."

She giggles once more then blushes, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. "Goodnight Robbie." Cat whispers as she climbs out of the car.

"Goodnight Cat."

He watches her walk into her house and his thoughts go wild. "Why didn't I tell her?" "Does she feel the same way?" "Is it too soon?" "Will she say it back?" "If she does, will she mean it?" "I love you Cat." "I wish I could tell her."

Cat walks through her door, locks it then slides her back down it until she is sat on the floor, her mind is all over the place (metaphorically I mean). "Why didn't I tell him?" "Does he feel the same way?" "Is it too soon?" "Will he say it back?" "If he does, will he mean it?" "I love you Robbie." "I wish I could tell him."

**Sorry its short and maybe a little rushed but I wanted to write this before I get my results tomorrow.**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews help me become a better writer (if only that worked in English class, that way I wouldn't be worried if I passed or not haha).**

**Thanks for reading, I will update again if you people want more :D**

**~~ Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	3. The Worst Couple

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't written in weeks but I have been really busy because I started college last week and I have been helping my mum make more amazing cakes, we are doing another cake with roses made out of icing and they take forever to make, and I have been ill for the past few days :( so anyways, I don't have college on Fridays until February so I will try to update Fridays or weekends.**

**I have also decided to do Friends in victorious style, then I will do something else :D**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: I'm changing the name of this story in a few days. In the last chapter I wrote something and I have reused it in this chapter and I will try and write it in future chapters because I kinda like it. The story will be called 'Anything, Nothing and Everything'. Sorry if this causes any confusion. 3**

**This chapter is 'The Worst Couple' and is not completely Cabbie as it will show Beck and Jade's feelings from their break up but there will be some Cabbie moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, if I did it would never finish, Robbie and Cat would be together and Beck and Jade would have never broken up. If you cant deal with it then I cant deal with the fact that Ariana will never be mine *cries quietly in a corner*.**

"Why is Sikowitz always late?" Jade groans, walking back to her seat.

"Maybe we can try an acting scene on our own." Robbie's suggestion is interrupted by his happy, little girlfriend, Cat. "Ooh, what if we act out the final scene from Titanic? When the boat sinks."

He couldn't help but smile, remembering he had taken Cat to see her favourite film in 3D, the day before **(AN I know that Titanic 3D is no longer in cinemas but it was around the time this episode aired so I'm just going with it)**.

"Oh my god! I just gave away the ending." She frowns a little then smiles big before shouting "SPOILER ALERT!"

Robbie decided to ignore André's comment about Cat never making sense before coving his ears, trying to block out the loud screaming noise coming from Tori's Pear Phone which somehow causes Beck and Jade to start arguing.

Minutes later, Tori is babbling on about the new Pear Phone XT when Sinjin walks into the room announcing something about his new game show, 'queries for couples'. When the tall weirdo got everyone to agree to come to the first rehearsal of the show he cheerfully skipped out of the room after ruffling the half latina's hair.

Sinjin walks across the dusty floor, holding an odd shaped microphone, "Hello and welcome to Northridge."

Three girls in the front row started cheering and clapping excitedly, Northridge girls. The puppet on Robbie's lap turns to look at them, waving, "My girls." flirty waves were given back to Rex while his 'owner' kept looking forward.

As Sinjin started introducing the couples, the owner of the company that is testing the show barged on stage saying that they need better looking contestants. The freak in skinny jeans tells the 'ugly' people to leave then jumps into the audience begging the group of friends to be his new contestants.

"Live from Northridge, its queries for couples!"

Sitting next to Robbie is Tori, pointing at him saying "we're not really a couple!" Robbie smiling awkwardly, trying to hide the upset from not being paired with his secret girlfriend. Cat, seeing the hurt in his eyes, gives him a sympathetic smile without anyone noticing. "Now, say hello to our 'query girl', Trina Vega."

The older Vega sister waltzes her way across the stage towards the creepy host, "Hello Sinjin!"

"You're not supposed to talk."

"I'll talk if I wanna talk."

"Okay... lets take a look at our first query for couple number one." He says making his way to Cat and André.

"André, Cat has bad breath..."

Not thinking, Cat gasps and moves her small hands to cover her mouth.

"Its just pretend." André soothes, making her giggle.

"Do you: A) tell her she has bad breath. B) Ignore it because you love her, or C) Dump her?"

The red head picks up the remote to input her answer, accidentally saying the letter 'B' out loud giving her fake boyfriend her answer. Cat dives on André for a hug, her real boyfriend watching from the next booth with sadness in his eyes **(AN what the ep at this part and you will see what I mean)**.

Robbie and Tori's query causes more problems as Robbie tries to hold her hand saying "What will my 'girlfriend' say?"

Hearing Robbie say this, Cat cant help but feel a little jealous even though she knows he doesn't mean it and that he is only trying to keep their relationship a secret from everybody else. **(AN just watch it and look at her face, you get the point)**.

After the fail from Robbie and Tori, Sinjin moves on to the not fake couple, Beck and Jade. Before their query is even read to them, Tori's phone rings and because it is so broken from dropping it in the toilet 'only three times' she cannot end the call which ends up with her mother asking her if she needs any more ointment.

After finally hearing the query, the final couple end up in yet, another fight which somehow got Cat André and Robbie making dolphin noises. "I'm trying to ask Beck and Jade a query!" Sinjin interrupts the dolphin sound angrily. "Dolphins creep me out so I will not go in the ocean." Jade states as a backup for not liking the query causing Sinjin to yell, "Just say A, B or C!"

"B!"

"Maybe it was A!" Beck replies becoming increasingly annoyed with his girlfriend.

"I don't care!"

"I'm not happy with our relationship!"

Beck's comeback caused everyone to look around in shock making Sinjin decide to 'go to commercials'.

Tori's mum, still on the phone shouts "Tori, do you want the ointment or the foam?"

"Ointment!" Tori yells back into the damaged phone, "Wait, they have foam?"

"I think we should tell them." Cat sat down on the edge of her boyfriends bed watching him attempt to connect car batteries together.

"Tell who? Wait, what?"

"Robbie! You know what I mean."

Afro boy turns to look at her, "Yeah, I do, sorry Kitty. I'm just a bit distracted."

"What are you doing anyway?" She looks at him confused.

"I'm connecting these car batteries together so Tori doesn't have to keep plugging her phone into the wall."

"Why?" She asks, trying to make her voice sound flirty and not jealous.

"Its so that her phone will stop making that horrible screeching noise. I'm just trying to protect peoples ears. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No..."

"Yes you are. You are so jealous"

"No I'm not!"

Robbie suddenly jumps up and tackles his tiny girlfriend so he is holding her in the air, over his shoulder before gently dropping her in the middle of the bed and climbing on top of her and tickling her. "You know that there is no need to be jealous. I got no chance with Tori."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Why would I want her when I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

"Awww, you are so cheesy."

"I know I am. You got a problem with that?" His weird attempts at flirting somehow working as Cat raps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to him and pulling him down so that their lips collide. Pulling apart after a few minutes, Robbie rested him forehead on hers, smiling. His mind racing, thoughts going wild, 'OK, I'm going to do it' 'I cant!' 'Urrrgggg, don't be a wimp all your life Rob, just go for it'.

"Cat."

"Yes Robbie?"

He stares deep into her big brown eyes, his mind still in conflict. "Doesn't matter."

"Oh, okay."

Robbie rolls off of her to lay next to her, not noticing tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Pulling her self up so that her head is resting on his flat chest, arms around him, hugging him tight.

"So... when do we tell everyone?"

"I don't know baby. Not just yet, wait until this whole thing with Beck and Jade blows over, okay?"

She looks up at him, confusion covering her tanned face, "Why?"

"Look, if they are going to be fighting all the time then I don't wanna be walking round being all happy 'cause everyone knows about us. It would feel like we are rubbing it in their face that we are happy and they aren't. Get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. You are so thoughtful babe."

"Haha yeah, I try."

They stayed like that for hours, talking about anything, nothing and everything.

Beck and Jade had been fighting more during the day. It got so bad that they weren't invited to play poker... they showed up anyway. Insults were given by Jade and Beck admitting that he is 'tired of fighting'. Jade counting to 10 and Beck not opening the door, stating the end of their 3year relationship.

"I think it might be a while before this whole thing with Beck and Jade blows over." Cat speaks, breaking the awkward silence in the car as Robbie drives her home. "Like you said yesterday, it would be like showing off that we're happy and they're not. I cant do that to them Robbie, they are two of my best friends. I don't wanna hurt them."

"I know sweetheart. I couldn't do that to them either. So... what do you think? Keep us a secret for a little bit longer?"

"Yeah. Although, I do like having a secret like this, you know? The fact that we could get caught any minute hehe. Its more fun this way."

The car pulls up outside her house however, they were both shocked to see Jade's car in the drive. As much as Cat wanted to stay in the car for a few more minutes to have a passionate make-out session with her geek man, Jade is her best friend and she really wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened earlier. So she settled for having a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of the car and quickly making her way up to Jade who was crying in the front seat of her car.

**I don't know if you noticed but I called Robbie 'afro boy'. I thought of it whilst eating lunch and had to put it in... I thought it was funny, don't know if you did. Hopefully you did :)**

**I also wanna say that while I was writing this I did something impossible. I burnt my hand on a jam doughnut, it seriously kills! Blisters are already forming :'( lol, don't judge me! If you want to know exactly what happened (doubt it though haha) PM me.**

**Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter 3**

**~~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	4. TWC Part two (Filler)

**Okay, so, I wasn't really expecting to to write what happens between Cat and Jade, I was just going to include it in the chapter for 'André's horrible girl' but you guys said that you are interested to see what what happens so this is like a filler chapter.**

**This might be my update for the week because I'm busy this weekend, when I say weekend, I mean Friday night to Saturday morning. Deany's mother-in-law is getting married so all four of his kids (Age 4 and under) are staying at mine and I have all the boys staying in my room (Ryan age 4, Tyler age 3 and Blake age 2). my back is going to be murder lol. Mum is the lucky one because she has Abigail who is only 6months old (she is the baby in my avatar and look just like Tyler, too cute!).**

**Me n my mum also made the cake... making 40 roses out of icing is not easy! Just saying lol.**

**Sshaw101 I have no idea how I turned that episode into a Cabbie story lol and I totally agree that Cat is loving the adrenalin rush, I think I would too haha. My hand is fine, a little red and blotchy with a blister on my wrist :( hot jam hurts a lot!**

**Coeur de la nuit I will definatly be using 'afro boy' more, that would probably be his superhero name rofl.**

**There is no point in doing a disclaimer coz you all know that Victorious is not mine and neither is Ariana, that is the only thing that upsets me.**

Robbie looks out if his car window to see his girlfriend open the door of the car parked in her and pull jade out and into a long hug. Cat looks over the weeping girls shoulder to smile sadly and wave to Robbie as he drives away giving her a sympathetic smile.

After locking Jades car, the tiny redhead silently leads the distraught scissor lover to her room. Tears streaming down Jades face as she sits on the small bed, her best friend sits beside her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Not one word had been spoken by either girl, the only sound that could be heard was the quiet sobbing from the dark haired beauty. Somehow, with all the crying, Cat had been pulled onto Jades lap to make the hug tighter.

After a few minutes the crying begins to stop and somehow, Jade cracks a smile and lets out a little laugh. "How is it that I'm the one crying, and your on my lap?"

Cat had not heard her friends normal humor in so long that she couldn't help but smile at the fact that the girl Jade once was, is still there, "I don't know, maybe because your the tall one hehe."

'The tall one' couldn't help but laugh, taking her arms from around the redhead to wipe the smeared mascara from her face, her eyes as red as Cat's hair. "Thank you, Cat. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Jade, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I be here when you have a broken heart?"

"I don't know, probably because I treat you like dirt. I'm sorry, I really am sorry, for everything."

"Wow, a thank you and an apology. I cant believe your growing up." With that, both girls burst out laughing as Cat rolls off of her scary friend and onto the bed, both collapsing on their backs in a fit of laughter.

"I miss this."

"Huh?" Cat looks up at the girl laying next to her.

"This. Just you and me, no Beck, no bitch Tori, non of this crap. Back then life was easy, back then we had no secrets, it was simple. Back then..."

Cat thought about what her friend had just said, "Yeah. Those were the days. Just singing for fun, no one judging us. You being nice to people. Things were different back then. What happened?"

"We changed, we fell for boys charms. I don't know about you but I don't regret anything that's happened. Sure, I wish I'd done some things differently but if I had then other great things wouldn't have happened. Remember when my father tried to get me into a normal school?"

"He told you that singing was a waste of time, that it was just a hobbie you will grow out of." The smaller girl looks into Jades piercing blue/green eyes as she spoke, "Then I talked you into going for the audition, knowing that they would have no choice but to let you in 'cause of your voice. If I hadn't done that then you would never have found the hidden talent you have for writing."

"I wouldn't have met Beck..." She spoke without emotion and her throat went dry when saying the name of her ex-boyfriend.

Cat could tell the other girl is getting upset and attempts to think of any good advise. "I know that crying is not what you would normally do but what have you done tonight that is 'Jade'? Just remember that you are one broken heart closer to finding Mr right."

"That sounded so cheesy." Jade laughed. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" the brown eyed one asked, slightly confused.

"Think your any closer to finding Mr right? Its been ages since I last heard you say you were going on a date."

"I don't know, I think I might have found him but... I don't know if he feels the same way."

This got Jade a little excited, "Oh my god! Who? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I cant tell you, sorry. I've said too much already! Just forget I said anything. Okay?"

"No, not okay. We've known each other forever and you cant tell me who your in love with! That's fucked up."

"I want to tell you but with what's going on I cant, it just wouldn't feel right. Just forget about it, please?"

"Okay, fine. But, when you do tell I wanna be the first to know."

"Deal." Cat giggles.

The evening carried on in the same way, Cat being Cat but always avoiding the subject when her best friend tried asking her about the mystery guy and Jade being extremely unJade like. The girls eventually fell asleep watching 'Finding Nemo', the only kids film the goth liked since she read a very funny joke about it.

Cat woke up the next morning after feeling her phone buzz from getting a text, Robbie wondering how his girlfriends night went with Jade. She replied saying that "Everything is fine" and she will see him later for their movie date.

**I know its short but I have writers block and its taken hours to write this, I have been stopping and starting all day. I started this morning at like, 10am... its 20 past 11 pm and I have a snoring four year old next to me and his brothers on my couch. I'm not getting much sleep lol.**

**The joke that Jade had read is actually real:**

_**I just watched a film where a mans wife is brutally murdered by a serial killer and his son is left physically disabled. In a twisted turn of events, his son is kidnapped and he has to chase the kidnapper thousands of miles with the help of a mentally disabled woman. The film is called 'Finding Nemo'**_

**If that offended anyone I am sorry, I did not make that up I just found it funny and had to include it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review to give me ideas for 'Andrés horrible girl' coz I am stuck! Lol**

**~~Ariana Fan XD AKA Sarah Louise (I don't like my first name unless I put it with my middle name, I'm weird like that haha).**

**XOXO**


	5. Please read!

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates this week but I have been extremely busy with college. Friday I got my ears pierced then got tickets to see Dappy live XD cant wait for it. Anyone seen 'perks of being a wallflower'? Saw it on Saturday... bloody brilliant! Came home from college early coz there is a really bad flu going round and I nearly threw up in the middle of town because of it :(**

**I might update on Saturday, if I have the time to write haha but no new chapters next week coz I'm staying at my auntie sharron's while my parents are in France visiting my sister and I wont have a chance to write. Sorry if you want updates, I'm trying my best to write but I'm also trying not to thow up my breakfast (too ill to eat lunch :'( ).**

**~~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


End file.
